egalaktikafandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac Asimov
Asimov, Isaac Kategória:Robotok-Birodalom-Alapítvány Minden idők SF irodalmának egyik legnagyobb egyénisége, aki különlegesen nagy és teljes életművet hagyott maga után. Valóságos grafománként ontotta magából a jobbnál jobb könyveket és novellákat, olyan sokat adva a science-fictionnek, mint talán senki más rajta kívül. Gondoljunk csak a robotika három törvényére, ami szinte szabvánnyá vált az SF írók műveiben, vagy a hatalmas távlatokat nyitó Alapítvány-sorozatra. Bár Asimov már nincs köztünk, rengeteg nagyszerű műve gondoskodik arról, hogy soha ne felejtsük el a nevét. Élete 1920. január 2-án született egy Petruvicsí nevű orosz falucskában, Moszkvától kb. 400 km-nyire délnyugatra, zsidó család gyermekeként. Rajta kívül még két gyermek született a családban: Marcia 1922-ben és Stanley 1929-ben. A család 1923-ban az Egyesült Államokba, New Yorkba költözött, ahol Isaac apja hamarosan édességboltot nyitott. Isaac több általános- és középiskola után (a sok költözés miatt sokszor kellett új iskola után is nézni) a Columbia egyetem hallgatója lett, ahol 1939-ben diplomázott kémiából, 1941-ben pedig megszerezte a doktori fokozatot. 1942-ben, Valentin napján találkozott későbbi feleségével, Gertrude Blugermannal. A randevút a barátaik szervezték meg, Isaac nem is tudta, kivel fog találkozni. Hat hónappal később összeházasodtak. Két gyermekük született: David, és Robin Joan. Mivel javában dúlt a II. világháború, Isaac a Philadelphiai Haditengerészeti Bázisra került - no nem matróznak, ahhoz ő túl kétbalkezes volt - hanem kémikusnak. (Egy érdekes adalék: a sorozáskor a fizikai állóképességére a legrosszabb pontszámot kapta, míg az intelligencia-teszten első lett...) Itt, a bázison olyan emberekkel dolgozott együtt, akik később maguk is híres sci-fi írók lettek: példának okáért L. Sprague De Camppal, vagy Robert Heinleinnel. 1945 végén rövid katonai szolgálatot teljesít Oahu szigetén, majd 1946 elején leszerelik. Néhány újabb év tanulás után 1948-ban szerzi meg az Akadémiai Doktor (PhD) fokozatot, majd rövid ideig maláriaellenes szerek kikísérletezésével foglalkozik. Ezután - 1949-ben - a Bostoni Orvosi Egyetem tanára lesz. Több előléptetés után 1958-ban végleg felhagy a tanítással, és főállású íróvá válik. Isaac 1959-ben újra találkozott egy régebbi ismerősével, Janet Opal Jeppsonnal, akivel még 1956-ban ismerkedett meg. Kölcsönös vonzalom szövődött köztük, de mivel Isaac házasember volt, többre nemigen gondolhattak. Amikor azonban Gertrude és Isaac 1970-ben különváltak, Isaac azonnal összeköltözött Janettel. 1973-ban össze is házasodtak, és egészen Asimov élete végéig együtt éltek 33. emeleti, a Central Parkra néző lakásukban. Asimov 1992 április 6-án, 72 éves korában halt meg vese- és szívelégtelenség következtében. Testét elhamvasztották, majd hamvait szétszórták a szélben. Fóbiái Asimov betegesen félt a magasságoktól. Balszerencséjére erre akkor jött rá, amikor 1940-ben első szerelmével, Irene-nel felült a hullámvasútra. Arra számított, hogy Irene majd ijedten hozzábújik, alkalmat adva neki arra, hogy megcsókolja. Ehelyett ő kapaszkodott görcsösen Irene-be - aki végig tökéletesen nyugodt maradt. Egy másik "hibája" is volt Isaacnak, amit talán megbocsáthatunk neki: olyannyira nem bírta az alkoholt, hogy egy két pohár italtól is képes volt berúgni. Egész életében nagyon figyelt erre, kivéve egy alkalmat: a doktorrá avatása utáni partit. Itt - megfeledkezve magáról - megivott teljes öt pohár italt, ami után a társainak kellett őt hazacipelniük. Felesége elmondása szerint egész éjjel kuncogott az ágyban és ezt ismételgette: "Doktor" Asimov... Mindenféle koordinációt igénylő sportban teljesen ügyetlen volt, soha nem is tanult meg úszni, vagy kerékpározni. Ráadásul tíz perc napon töltött idő után a bőre pirosra sült. De soha nem is akart túlzottan sportolni, hiszen klausztrofíliás volt, azaz vonzódott mindenféle bezárt hely iránt. A legjobban kis, ablak nélküli szobákban érezte jól magát. Mindezek után talán érthető, miért az írói pályát választotta... Írói pályája Asimov tizenegy éves korában kezdett el írni. Első írását fiatalos hévvel mindjárt folytatásos regénynek szánta. A címe "The Greenville Chums at College" volt. Nem fejezte be a regényt, ám egy bizonyos esemény nagy lökést adott írói pályafutásáról szövögetett álmainak. Amikor elmondta a regény sztoriját az egyik barátjának, az a következőt felelte: "Majd add kölcsön ezt a könyvet, amit olvasol!" Isaac ekkor jött rá, hogy a barátja azt hiszi, hogy ő egy általa olvasott könyv sztoriját meséli el. Innentől úgy gondolt magára, mint egy íróra. Első "publikált" műve a Little Brothers című humoros esszé volt, ami a középiskolájának lapjában jelent meg 1934-ben. Első valóban kiadott műve - néhány sikertelen próbálkozás után - a Marooned Off Vesta volt, ami 1939-ben az Amazing Stories című lap közölt. Ekkor Isaac alig 19 éves volt. Írói pályája tehát nem indult rosszul, és ugyanígy folytatódott. Félelmetesen sok mű fűződik a nevéhez. Az I. Asimov: A Memoir című könyv 466 művet említ, de még ez a bibliográfia sem teljes. Asimov műveinek számát 500 fölöttire becsülik, de hivatalos lista nincs. Ám nem csak íróként, hanem szerkesztőként is komoly munkásságot tudhat magáénak: részt vett 117 sci-fi antológia elkészítésében, és nevét is adta egy magazinnak: így indult útjára az Isaac Asimov's Science Fiction Magazine. Rengeteg SF műve közül sok tizenkét-tizenhárom kiadást (!), több milliós példányszámot ért meg, és tudományos témájú művei között sem ritka a három-négy kiadás. És halála nem jelentette műveinek végét, hisz könyvei minden bizonnyal még jó néhány kiadást fognak megérni szerte a világon. Még élete végén is tele volt tervekkel. Bár az Előjátékot nagyjából befejezte, azért nem az elképzelései szerint alakult a mű: az eredetileg öt novellára tervezett könyv végül csak négy novellát és egy rövid epilógust tartalmazott. Folytatni akarta az Alapítvány és Föld-et is, de már nem jutott rá ideje. Harlan Ellison pedig forgatókönyvet írt a Robottörténetekből a TV számára, amiből szintén nem készült el a film. Fontosabb díjai 1963: Speciális Hugo díj a Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fictionben megjelent tudományos esszéiért. 1966: Az Alapítvány (Foundation) sorozat: Hugo díj minden idők legjobb regényciklusáért 1973: Hugo és Nebula Az istenek maguk (The Gods Themselves) című regényért 1977: Hugo és Nebula a Két évszázados ember (The Bicentennial Man) című kisregényéért. 1983: Hugo Az Alapítvány pereme (Foundations's Edge) című regényéért. 1992: Hugo az Arany (Gold) című kisregényéért. Ezeken kívül kapott még két tudományos díjat is, valamint tizennégy tiszteletbeli doktori fokozatot különböző egyetemektől. Forrás Solaria.hu (Hidy Mátyás)